Renesmee's Adoration
by CullenLove002
Summary: The first bit of my version of Edward's time during Bella's burning. Includes Edward finding out about the imprinting and the family meeting Renessme. Good Nessie Edwrd time too. First fanfic in a while, be nice. lol.


Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing twilight series, it belongs to the fantastical Stephenie Meyer 3

EPOV

The memory of holding my daughter for the very first time, became a memory shrouded by thoughts of panic, hatred, intense love, confusion, and anxiety.

Though that single moment lasted less than a minute, its significance still rings throughout my being, tingling the fibers of my ever still body. Her warmth, her face, the milky warm chocolate eyes that matched her mother's exactly, and the strong jaw that resembled mine, warmed my frozen heart in a sixteenth of a second. I whispered her name, I remembered that through the jumble of emotions and thoughts flying through the room.

And in that same second, an overwhelming, all powerful and ruling love took over my heart. Because it had happened once before in my existence, it wasn't as forceful as the first, but it took over my dead heart. The love I held for my daughter, and my wife, was all that mattered to me. My family was of course a priority, but my Bella, and our beautiful daughter, was the first.

I stood over Bella's body, breathing steadily in and out, fists tightly clenched, and staring at her face. It was confusing. She looked like she might be concentrating on something very hard… absorbed in an intense thought. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind…

A knock at the door

_Ha! I got you. That's a first…_ Alice strode into the room, resting a hand gently, lighter than a feather, on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Alice. You've been a great comfort to me these past…"

"No sweat. You aren't the only one who's been going crazy over this. I needed your comfort too, though you may not realize it."

I nodded once before Alice jumped.

"Holy _crap!_ She's a complete mess! I'll be right back with something to clean her up… Oh! And I'll run out to the cottage to grab a dress for her. I wonder…" She mused over many outfit picks, her mind was a jumble as she skipped to the door. But she froze in the door frame, catching her quick movement lithely with a hand grasping the groaning doorframe.

"Edward? What's wrong? There's nothing to worry about, look. She is fine, there is nothing to worry about."

I sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure."

_What are you talking about?_

"This isn't right. Think of a normal transformation, and look at Bella." My voice cracked on her name. Alice considered this for a moment.

"Her heart is going strong; I see no reason to panic."

I nodded once again, brushing away a strand of stray hair from Bella's face. She sighed, and turned to leave the room. _Rose has the baby. Should I bring her up? _

I caught the image in her head. Rose was sitting on the white couch, the stain forgotten completely, with my baby daughter in her arms. She was feeding her a bottle of red liquid; blood. And sitting across from her was Jacob Black, staring intently at the bundle in Rosalie's arms.

I tensed immediately, searching the space in the air for his thoughts. I relaxed minimally, finding no violent edge to them. I searched deeper, and was shocked so much, the feeling was equal to that of being hit by a truck. Make that ten trucks- if that would do any harm to me. I grasped the table hissing violently. Jacob Black was staying here out of love, yes. But not out of love for the girl sprawled out on the table of which I was clutching so rigidly.

The love that was keeping him inside this house, was a single and wholly love for my newborn child.

"Edward?" Alice asked, having not even gotten a step down the stairs. "Edward, what is it? What's wrong? Is she…" I held out a finger and sprayed vicious venom as I spat,

"He imprinted. That's why he's still here. He- He- That… No!" I was shaking, convulsing.

Alice grabbed hold of my shoulders. "Edward! Calm! We can think this through! Don't rush into it."

I heard Jacob move uncomfortably on the couch, and Rosalie his loudly. They'd heard us. Good.

I took a minute to think. The imprinting process wasn't simple. Jacob was thinking about it like Renesmee was his sun. An imprint bond wasn't one that could be broken, or faded in any way. If I threw him out of the house, he would just keep coming back. He'd already thought this out too.

_Edward, Edward you know that I have no control over it. You know how strong it is. Edward, I didn't try to do this… You know I wouldn't- _

I blocked him out, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath.

"Bring him up here. I want to talk." I looked up, Alice eyed me skeptically. "I just want to talk with him. I will be civil." She evaluated my expression for another few seconds. She nodded to herself when she was sure that I meant it, and turned to walk down the stairs.

"But I still need to get her cleaned-"

"It can wait, Alice." She sighed and continued down the stairs.

I listened intently, hearing Alice sending Jacob up the stairs with a simple nod, and Rose following deliberately behind, secretly hoping that I would kill him on the spot, and allowing her to help.

He stopped at the door, an impish look on his face. He didn't look at me, keeping his eyes on the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

_Can't help it- didn't want- he must know. Can't stupid help it. Not my fault. God damnit a newborn BABY! That's worse than Quil. I can't belive this happened. Look Jacob, are you happy now? You got what you wanted. Imprinting on your old love's BABY. _

His internal battle stopped me from saying what I had been prepared to say. I closed my eyes.

"Bella and I will deal with this together. You are welcome to stay in the time being." Jacob's head snapped up. Rosalie hissed, and Alice stood stunned on the stair case.

"Rose, please give Renesmee to me." She glared, standing still. I looked her straight in the eye. "Shall I remind you who her father is, Rose? I know you are mildly disappointed with how things turned out, but please don't leave it out for the world to see so blatantly."

"I didn't- I never wanted… Oh for heaven's sake, Edward" She stepped forward and placed Renesmee into my waiting arms.

They left then, Alice racing across the river, Rosalie returning to the couch, and Jacob to the kitchen; planning on an explanation for the pack.

I pulled Carlisle's enormous desk chair up to the table on which Bella lay. Her face was still fixated, and I immediately returned to that longing to hear her thoughts.

Little Renesmee coughed in my arms. I looked down, alarmed at the sound. Her wide eyes blinked, registering the change of arms. She saw my face, and smiled widely, with a set of snowy white teeth already in place. I held my baby girl closer to my chest, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Renesmee," The bread loaf baby in my arms cooed at the sound of my voice. Her thoughts were easier to depict that would a human baby child. She was smart, already growing rapidly. What was the rate of growth, how long would it go on? She was already fairly large for a baby of only a few hours old. The thought made me shudder.

I took my eyes away from my baby, and stared at Bella. The stitches I had sewn a little over an hour ago had been dissolved by the venom, clearly its first act. The lines were becoming untraceable, even for my eyes, and this comforted me a tiny bit. It meant that I had not failed completely, that the venom _was _working.

I sighed and began to human unnamed tune, a fleeting and carefree piece that began in my head the moment I heard Renesmee's thoughts. I continued to work on the piece, using both Renesmee's and Bella's faces to string the melody together.

I was yet to finish when I heard Carlisle's chaotic thoughts entering within a hearing distance. Seth's voice cam into range also, with Esme, Emmett, and Jasper not far behind.

_Edward, Edward? I've got them, is everything alright? I feel really stupid right now…_

I chuckled, but did not get up to leave. I would not depart from Bella's side. The group entered the house in a flurry of many questions and few answers. Jasper tasted little tension and panic in the air, and demanded answers from Rosalie and Alice, while the rest of the group did much the same. Seth went to Jacob, who still looked like he was on trial for murder. And Carlisle came right up the stairs to me.

"Edward? What happened? Is Bella…?" He stopped when he took a look at the sight before him. He registered that Bella was "on the mend" (although as confused as I at the fact that Bella was not thrashing and screaming in agony on the table), and that the baby was fine. That was his first reaction- the doctor mind set. Then the family side kicked in.

"Thank heavens, Edward, you did a brave thing."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Is that-" He didn't finish, I turned to face him, holding Renesmee up in my arms for him to get a better look. Shock was pure on his face. He was bemused by the growth, but after a moment, his face softened.

"Renesmee," I said staring back down to her.

"She's beautiful, Edward. Congratulations my son." He took a step closer and clapped me on the back.

Emmett and Esme came rushing up the stairs.

"Edward! You're a daddy! Congratulations little brother!" Emmett boomed loudly coming over to tassel my hair. Esme was right behind him, looking as if she might cry.

"Oh Edward, congratulations," She took me into an awkward embrace with Renesmee between us.

"Thank you Esme, Emmett," I grinned widely.

"So what's her name?" Emmett's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Renesmee," I smiled to Esme and the look of tears in her eyes intensified. She buried her face in her hands and walked into Carlisle's arms.

"She's beautiful Edward, really gorgeous. Got your face, and hair color- This is really exciting." My family gathered in a huddle around the baby bread loaf in my arms, and we were shortly joined by Jasper and Seth, along with Rosalie, Alice, and even Jacob. Jasper and Seth gave me a congratulations on my newborn- against all the odds- child.

My family and friends Oohed and Aahed over my daughter, and that is how the adoration of Renesmee began.


End file.
